


Sweet Temptation

by SomethingVelvety



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingVelvety/pseuds/SomethingVelvety
Summary: It's the start of a new year, just a few weeks in, when he sees the boy. The omega. A boy. Child really. His pretty little face and pretty little body. His very young body. His small slender body.





	Sweet Temptation

Coach John Watson is Baker Academy’s varsity football coach, and has always harbored a grumbling annoyance toward the person behind the brilliant decision to build the external dance studio three-sided sandwiched between the lower football practice field, the lower track and the north end of the gym. It causes him no end of headaches to have his boys be distracted by the sights of the dancers as they come pouring out after practice. Surely it was designed by a woman or a beta who forgot what hormones are.

 

This year all that shoulder-shrugging anger of before, however, vanished earlier this year, the moment he saw a small daily little thing with long slender legs running on the track in early August. Thought it a pretty girl before he realized it was an omega. An entering freshman.

 

It’s shortly past one o’clock on a Tuesday afternoon. The early autumn wind brings with it a bitter chill that would force most people to bundle up in their heaviest winter garb. John, however, has his black leather jacket open and his T-shirt underneath is sweat-soaked. He can always blame it on the 4 hour training session he had with his varsity football team that morning, even though they started at 7am, and he’s already had one shower.

 

He standing outside, leaning against the side of the gym, holding his clipboard but not looking at it. His attention is distractingly focused on the north exit door of the studio.

 

He looks back at his watch. 1:20.

 

Fuck. What’s taking him so long.

 

The boy is perpetually late, prefers to . He must just like the extra attention it brings. But this is far longer than normal. Their class actually got out at 12:30. John knows. Watched all the young students leave one by one after class the first day he saw the boy enter the building. Waited all afternoon to see him emerge.

 

It's only John's second year as coach of the Baker Bees High School football team. Retiring from the military as an Alpha Captain has given him plenty of accommodations, but he's still a young buck of an alpha, and hates staying inactive. Going back to his athletic roots had seemed like a no-brainier. Offers came pouring in. None moreso than from the prestigious wealthy beta academy, which enjoys touting themselves as having alphas to serve as their coaching faculty, had repeatedly sent him offers to serve as their head football coach. But it was actually because of his fellow soldiers, Sebastian Moran and Bill Murray, that John decided to take the position. He also gets to teach AP Anatomy, getting to use those skills is also helpful. 

 

It's the start of a new year, just a few weeks in, when he sees the boy. The omega. A boy. Child really. His pretty little face and pretty little body. His very young body. His small slender body. 

 

Omegas aren't supposed to be integrated, but he has liberal minded parents who spoil their little princess rotten


End file.
